canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phasma
Phasma is a stormtrooper. Appearances * Phasma * Phasma (audiobook) * Before the Awakening * Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II (Appear in hologram) * Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III (Appear in hologram) * Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV (Appear in hologram) * Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I * Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV (Appear in hologram) * Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V * The Recruit (Mentioned Only) * The Triple Dark * The Children from Tehar (Appear in hologram) * Station Theta Black * Dangerous Business (Mentioned Only) * The Doza Dilemma * The New Trooper (Mentioned Only) * Pest Control * Age of Resistance - Finn 1 * Age of Resistance - Captain Phasma 1 * Age of Resistance - General Hux 1 * The Force Awakens * The Force Awakens novel * The Force Awakens junior novel * Finn's Story * Finn and the First Order * The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD * The Force Awakens Graphic Novel * The Force Awakens, Part I * The Force Awakens, Part V * New Adventures * Finn's Mission (Mentioned Only) * Into the Unknown (Appear in hologram) * Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire (Mentioned Only) * Captain Phasma, Part I * Captain Phasma, Part II * Captain Phasma, Part III * Captain Phasma, Part IV * Flight Log * Bomber Command (Picture only) * The Last Jedi * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * The Last Jedi junior novel * The Last Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD * The Last Jedi Graphic Novel * The Last Jedi, Part IV * The Last Jedi, Part V * Choose Your Destiny: A Finn & Poe Adventure (Mentioned Only) Sources * Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections (Picture) * Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded * Star Wars: ABC-3PO * Star Wars: Galactic Atlas * Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia * Star Wars: On the Front Lines * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded * Star Wars: Stormtroopers: Beyond the Armor * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy * Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy * Star Wars Resistance: Meet the Pilots * Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition * Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition * Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi * Captain Phasma in the Databank * Captain Phasma's Baton in the Databank * Captain Phasma's Blaster Rifle in the Databank * First Order Mining Operation in the Databank * General Hux in the Databank (Picture) * Major Vonreg in the Databank * The First Order in the Databank (Picture) * Vi Moradi in the Databank